Diamond Queens
by Princess Pearliest
Summary: if you like Prince Diamond and you think that he shoud have win than this is the story for you. if you do not like Diamond then do not read this. P.S. I'm not the best speller in the world and yes I did do spell check but if you tell me what needs work i
1. Diamond meets Serena

By Princess of Nemesis   
J, M, D   
  
  
It was a Monday in November when it all started as always Serena was going to be late for school, but on   
her way to school, she saw Darien at the arcade. With a smile on his face, Darien said, "You are always late   
Meat Ball Head." "Well if they started school later in the day, then I wouldn't be so late all the time,"   
Serena said. Darien laughed and said, "Hey! Why don't I give you a ride to school today?" " Okay," Serena said.   
  
When they got there, Darien asked her if she needed a ride after school. She said, "No, I'm going shopping with   
Molly after school." Before she got out of the car she gave Darien a kiss, smiled, and said, "Thanks."   
  
On the planet, Nemesis the Queen was having her nails done the Queens' name is Crystal. When she saw that   
her oldest son Prince Diamond was looking at the same hologram as he has been for two weeks A hologram of a   
girl that his adviser told him about. Crystal sighed then said to Diamond, "Why don't you take one of your   
generals, your adviser, and your bother to earth and get the one you desire so young prince." Emerald   
started to say, "But your highness that girl is love in with the prince of the planet earth." Diamond said, "Her name is Serena," Crystal said, "If Diamond desires this girl then why not let him have her? If she is in love with someone else then it will be very devastating to this Serena ha!" Emerald said, "But your majesty" Crystal said, "Serena is the Moon Princess and from with I hear she is also the keeper of the powers of the universe so I think she deserves a real man like my son."  
  
Then the Wiseman said, "Your highness I should tell you that the girl I told Prince Diamond about is also the keeper of the Silver Crystal. If we have the Silver Crystal we can conquer all of time and space," Crystal said, "Diamond go get this girl and bring me that Crystal." Diamond kissing her handed and said happily, "Thank you mother." Then he took his brother, his adviser, and one of his general's and left for earth.   
  
Later that day, Amy and Serena were having lunch together outside studying for a test. When a space   
ship appeared above the schoolyard and as the ship came lower, the sky filled with dark energy and   
everyone was frozen in place. Then out of no where a man appeared laughing, it was at this time when   
Serena said, "I demand to know who you are, giving him a defiant look. Diamond ,*Can it be, she looks at   
me with those same beautiful eyes? No she does not have an eye for me but she will. * He uses his third eye to hypnotize Serena. Then Diamond said, "I want the one named Serena to come with me now."   
  
As he called for her, Serena took off her locket and threw it to Amy, as she said, "Amy here hold this for me some thing tells me that it's the Crystal that he is after." "Come to me, yes come to me " as Diamond said as he used his powers to bring Serena to him before. * I can't move ! * When Serena got to Diamond, He grabbed her in an obscene embrace before she passed out as they vanished.  
  
Back on Diamonds ship, Diamond was sitting on the edge of the bed that Serena was lying in .* Beautiful and at last last she is going to be mine* He gently traced Serena's jaw line. He watched her sleep for about 5 minutes. Before Sapphire walked into the room and said, "That outfit is alot better than the one she had on earlier your   
highness, in addition She is pretty brother but is she is going to be worth it." Diamond said, "Yes Sapphire. You   
see, she is the keeper of the Silver Crystal, and is the only one who can use the Silver Crystal powers. See we need the Silver Crystal powers, then we also needed her."   
  
Sapphire said, "That's not the only reason you want her and I know it Diamond." Sapphire's hair was out of place a little, so Diamond lovingly fixed it. As he said, "Yes Sapphire I do have more than one reason for wanting her. One more thing while I am dealing with my fantasy you and Emerald are to find the Silver Crystal for mother." At that time Sapphire turned and walks out of the room Diamond watched Serena for a little while longer then he walked out of the room closeing and locking the door behind him.   
  
Later Diamond was in his throne room taking holograms for his mother. Crystal said, "Do you have the girl yet?" Diamond said, "Yes we do, but we do not have the Silver Crystal." Crystal said, "Then use the girl to get to her friends." "Yes mother," Said Diamond.   
  
Later Emerald walked into the room and stopped in front of him and bowed and said, "Your highness,"   
Diamond looked up at her stopped and said, "Yes Emerald what is it." Emerald said, "It's that girl you took   
today, she is wakeing up your highness." Diamond, "Thank you Emerald that will be all." Emerald bowed   
and walked out of the room.  
  
As Serina recovers, She finds herself lying in very big bed in an innocuously white room made of black crystal. Right above the door was a very beautiful premier chandelier. Then she said, "Wow! What a room." She also found herself wearing a thin gorgeous gown that was light greenish in color and was very long as well; it also had three rolls of pearls on her shoulders. As Serena sat up she, felt dizzie. * My head hurts * It took Serena a minute to realize that the man who had grabbed her was standing across the room.   
  
When she saw the man she was overwhelmed with fear, the man was dressed in a white formal outfit the outfit had a   
diamond broach under the collar in the center of the shirt, and a purple cap. The cap was on the side of his arms attached, with three-diamond broaches one on both side and one in the back. Diamond was surprised to see Serena awakened so soon, considering the amount of Dark Energy her body absorbed.   
  
Diamond said, "So, beautiful, you're awake. Deed you like your first taste." " First taste of what and who are you?" Serena asked. Prince Diamond said, "My name is Prince Diamond, I have gave you your first energy boost from the dark crystal. I waited a very long time for you. I had your clothing changed to some thing more appropriate." After a small pause, he uses his power to lift her from the bed into the air. Serena said, "Why did you take me."  
  
Diamond laughed then he said, "You don't know how hard it was for me not to touch you while you slept, but I wanted you to be awake when I'm touching you my dear Serena. Alternatively, should I be calling you sailor moon? Or is it princess Serena it sounds so formal how about I just call you Serena." Serena said, "How do you know all of that?"  
  
Diamond said, "Like I said I have waited a long time to meet you and I do my homework on you." Diamond teleprocesses in front of Serena, Diamond said, "I came for you and your crystal, you see my pet once I have that crystal of your's I will conquer all of time and space. I will be the most powerful man in time, and I want you by my side." Serena said "Dream on buster" The Prince sighed as he moved the perils from her shoulders exposing her bare shoulders, and then he tried to lower her dress, "You will give in to me my beauty .'' Serena smacked Prince Diamond on his face and said, "Do not touch me." Serena also wears a look of defiance, Diamond was holding his face and had a look of surprise on is face as he said, "You're a fiasty one." As he said this, he used his powers to stun her, and took her face into his hand.   
  
At that time Diamond berated Serena's face so that they were cheek to cheek then Diamond whispered to her, "You see the more you fight me the more fore I will use on you." He grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers she drew back, gathered all her strength, and punched him in the jaw "You'll pay for that. You will need to learn not to disobey me." Diamond said, as he wiped the blood from his mouth and At this time Diamond said, "Okay maybe that was a little to fast for you my pet so I will make this as slow as I can for you." As he said, this Serena tries to turn away from Prince Diamond.  
  
As Serena said, "You cannot make me love you" Then Prince Diamond said, "Love is over raided and only complicates matters, the only thing that matter's in the universe is power." Serena didn'tsay any thing she was in too much pain at that time to speak. After that Diamond said in sweet and a loving voice, "The pain would stop if you stop fighting the dark energy in you." At that moment Diamond started to pull her closer to him and said, "You are finally with in my grasp." Serena said to her self, * This is not right Darien is the only one for me. * Then Diamond smiled and said, "You see my Queen, I'm rather irresistible." As Diamond said this he ignited the dark energy in her, by doing this he put her in a lot of pain and it also made her summit to him in a way.  
  
As Diamond pulled Serena to him, her eyes filled with tears as he moves in to kiss her. Prince Diamond smiled as he said, "How my beautiful pet I think you owe a kiss of loyalty to your Prince." As he said this, he put his other hand on Serena's waist, it was then that Serena was about to whispers something when Diamond silenced her by placing his finger over her lips. Diamond said, "I always get what I want always." Then Diamond put his lips on Serena, as he stared to force her mouth open with his. Serena could taste Diamonds blood. As he deepened the kiss, as he was doing all of this to Serena, tears ran down her cheek. When Diamond saw that Serena was crying he just, deepened the kiss more  



	2. help

I'm working on the next chapter, but I am looking for some one to help me with my spelling and grammar and if you would like to help e-mail me at jupiter18_1999@yahoo.com 


	3. Friends

When Diamond was done with his kiss, he pulled back licking his lips and said; "Now my pet was that so bad." Serena was too weak to say any thing to him as they floated down to the floor. Diamond then let go of her face, and said "We sound talk" then motioned with his hand and Serena fall back onto a chair Diamond sit on a stone pedestal. After that Diamond said, " you See my pet you have two choices you can make now. One choice is to keep me happy the other is too not keep me happy. If you don't choice not to keep me happy I think the earth will pay the price."   
As Diamond motioned with his hand Serena floated to him, he pulled her down on to his lap, and said, "Soon you will kneel before me." Serena said "You're crazy if you think I am going to kneel before you." Diamond then took a hold of Serena head as he did this Serena put her hands on Diamond chest to push him away, and said, "No...leave me alone." She was too weak and Diamond laughed. Diamond still-laughing pick Serena up, cared her to the bed, put her on the bed,   
After a mint, Diamond said to him self *I can do as I wise with her she is my now. * Diamond sat on her bed and moved close enough to whisper in her ear "Lets get to know one another," then he roughly kissed her lips. He forced his tongue into her mouth and invaded it. He grabbed the back of her neck kneeled on the bed top of Serena  
Serena tried to struggle off the bed but his mystical force holed her down. Then he used one hand to hold her hands together as she felted his other hand rise up her leg under her dress she screamed "Get! Off! Of! Me!" as she struggled futures and screamed, He let go of her hands. Then Diamond removed his shirt (and all of his close as will) then he takes off Serena dress. That is when she felt his fingers pulling off her underwear. Then he parted her legs until he saw what he desired. Lowered him self down onto her roughly entering her with no remorse whatsoever. He continuously penetrated into her repeatedly enjoying her high-pitched screams of pain and agony.  
Diamond said to her "so you have never been with Darien have you my pet." Serena said "No but." Diamond silenced her by placing his finger over her lips. Then he said, "Wall I hop you are likening this a much as I am my pet." Later after Diamond had falling a sleep Serena awoke and find her self in Diamond arms and all thaws she did not like the one she was laying next to she did feel safe in his arm. Diamond *why do I feel so safe in his arm. Can it be that I did like it no it cannot, can It.* She snuggled closer to Diamond something caught her eye. A small pink bunny had appeared out of nowhere. She smiled and hugged the bunny close to her. She falls a sleep ones more. Diamond opened his eyes and smiled *sleep wall my love* before going bake to sleep.  
In the morning, Diamond got up and got dressed then, he got Serena dress. When he was done he teleported to the throne room what Serena in his arms she was stall asleep so he gently laded Serena down on a table in front of his throne; he sat down on his throne. Then Diamond called for the Wiseman, Sapphire, and Emerald, into the throne room. When they got there, they all bowed in front of Diamond and said, "Yes your highness."  
Diamond at than time gave the Wiseman his ordered Inside Serena's mind, Wiseman's voice spoke. "You think you have such great friends? You think they would never betray you? Think again!" Serena's eyes went blank as Wiseman's words began to strike fear into her heart. "I have great friends!" she said. "Let me show you how great they REALLY are!" "Noooooooooo!" Serena screamed inside. However, it was already too late. Memories began to flow into Serena's mind. "What about you're so called friend Raye? She was never very nice to you, was she?" asked Wiseman.  
" So...maybe Raye was never very nice," said Serena, "But what about the others?" "Let me show you how great they REALLY are, eagerly waiting to betray you!" * "Nooo! It can't be!" Images began to flash inside Serena's mind. The girls were sitting on the porch of the Cherry Hill temple, prepared to discuss how to attack Zoisite and get the seven Rainbow crystals. Raye's nostrils flared in anger as Ami, who was sitting next to her, sighed. "Serena's such a ditz," said Raye. "She's NEVER on time!" "Oh, give her a break, Raye," said Mina. "She had detention today." "But it's been half an hour!" cried Raye. "Can you believe Serena used the crescent wand to break into her piggy bank?" asked Luna. "Well, she is a flake," said Lita "That's never been OFFICIAL," said Ami, frowning. "We always just assumed it was." "But we need her help to protect our Princess!" said Lita. "Maybe," said Raye. "But not as a leader." "Are you considering mutiny?" asked Ami, an accusation tone in her voice. "No," said Raye. "Fairness. I say we put to a vote. I am obviously the most qualified Scout here. Whoever thinks I should be leader raise there hand and say Aye!" Raye raised her hand, looking around glaringly, Ami raised her hand. *  
"Such loyal friends! Said Wiseman in her thoughts. "So willing to betray you!" * "Noooo!" thought Serena. This cannot be real! Yet, her instincts told her this had actually happened. "My friends would never do that!" "Oh wouldn't they?" The Scouts stood inside a dark, stuffy room, where they glared over Serena, their faces shadowy and twisted with malice. * "She is such a meatball head!" said Mars. "She is such an air headed loser," said Mercury. "Sailor Moon is such a wimp!" said Jupiter. "Always waiting for Tuxedo Mask to bail her out of trouble!" "I've seen road kill prettier than her," said Mina. "Nooooo!" said Serena. "You guys are being totally mean!" Tuxedo Mask loomed down on Serena. "When are you going to get it together, Sailor Moon?" "Come on, I'll try harder, I really will!" * 


	4. loved or not loved

Diamond was sitting on his throne with a very big smile on   
his face, "Such good friends," Diamond then said to the Wiseman that was staring at a crying Serena.   
Serena's eyes, no longer blank, focused in on Wiseman. She nodded. A tornado of dark energy encircled Serena's body. "The energy of the Dark Crystal flows though your veins! Embrace the power! The revenge!" Serena's eyebrows became an angry arch, contrasting with her firmly set lips. Her eyes, once sparkling with goodness, took on an evil and icy demeanor. She stretched out her arms and closed her eyes as if drinking in the energy. He looked at the Wiseman and nodded his head. The Wiseman said to Serena, "Welcome to the dark side Princess." As he said this, he infused the energy of the Dark crystal into her to turn her to their way of life. ((All Serena wanted now was to get back at the people of earth for what they did. Wiseman had made it so Serena thought the only ones who loved her was Diamond, ((Prince)) Sapphire, Emerald, and, the Wiseman.))   
Diamond said, "That outfit will not do." He look at the Wiseman,then Wiseman looked to Serena and raised his crystal ball and in a flash of light Serena was in a new outfit.   
The outfit the Wiseman gave her was a long black dress. With two slits on either side, which went up to her waist and the sleeves was red see through. The neck and wrists were leather, and they had diamonds on them. She carried a pink wrap on her sholulders. Lady Serenity wears the same earrings that all the other members of the Black Moon Family. Well all of the members but Sapphire.   
Afterward Diamond said, "I think it time you meet the other members of our little family." Then he motions Sapphire to come to him. Sapphire nodded and walked up to Diamond's throne, and then Diamond said, "This is my brother Prince Sapphire." Then Diamond motions for Emerald, Emerald smiled and then walked up and stood by Sapphire. Then Diamond said, "This is Emerald she is one of my best generals. Then Diamond said, "Together with the one behind you is my adviser he is called Wiseman. The rest of the family you will meet later on my pet."   
Later Diamond wanted to see how well the Wiseman spell had worked so he said to Lady Serenity, "Now go and get your revenge on the sailor scouts. I will be with you soon my dear." Lady Serenity said, "With pleasure my Prince," as she blew a kiss to him as she jumped in the air and lifted on leg up to her waist and vanished. Once Lady Serenity was gone Sapphire asked Diamond why he was playing around like this, and Diamond told him it was so they could find the Silver Crystal.   
It was the day after Serena was kidnapped and all the scouts were out looking for her. They were near the school when they saw a dark figure with long pigtails stood atop of the school next to her was the dark figure of a man. Luna said, "Is that Serena up there on the top of the school." Artiest said, "Yes it is Luna." Sailor Venus asked "who's that with Serena." "I don't know, Sailor Mercury can you do a scan," Jupiter asked. "That will not be necessary Sailor Jupiter I will introduce myself," the man said as he put his arm around Serena waist and the jumped down to the ground. Then the man said, "I'm Prince Diamond ruler of the Dark Moon family, and I think you should know my colleague Dark Lady."   
At that time, Lady Serenity started the fight. Sailor Mars said, "What did they do to her." Sailor Jupiter said, "That can't be Serena. No it can not be." Lady Serenity said, "I was once called that in my sad pathetic little life, but Prince Diamond gave me a new name you may call me Lady Serenity it suits me don't you think?"   
The scouts could not believe what they saw. With that, she unleashed the energy of the dark crystal. Then Sailor Venus used her power to stop Lady Serenity attack. Sailor Mercury said, "Look at her eyes there's some thing that not right. Her eyes look so cold and so empty." Sailor Mars said, "There not only empty their red I thought her eyes were blue."   
Luna said, "That can't be the Moon Princess. That can't be our Serena." ((Luna is Serena cat and is also her adviser Luna is also one of the adviser to all of the sailor scouts.)) Artiest said, "I think you are right Luna that isn't our Serena, but on the other hand it is our Serena in a way." ((Artiest is Mine cat, and is an adviser to the sailor scouts as well.)) Luna said, "What did they do to her?"   
At that moment Tuxedo Mask arrived, and he just stood there, he could not believe what he saw, Tuxedo Mask said, "This girl looks like Serena." As he looked around and didn't see sailor moon any were he said, "Were is sailor moon? Is she late like always?" He said this in a playful tone. As he looked at Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mercury said, "Well today at school some one attacked our school and took Serena and now she standing over there."   
Tuxedo Mask said, "Whoa back it up are you telling me that is my Serena." At this time Lady Serenity said, "Don't call me that. My name is Lady Serenity and I belong to Diamond," with that she unleashed the energy of the dark crystal, but this time in the form of lighting. Luna bowed her head, shaking it slightly   
Diamond then put his arm around Lady Serenity waist. At that moment Diamond said, "Time to go Lady Serenity." Lady Serenity smiled and said, "You're the Prince," then she said to the sailor scouts, "You got lucky this time, but next time we meet Prince Diamond will not be there to save you." A look of betrayal covered Tuxedo Mask face as he fell to his knees. Lady Serenity rested her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him. As they were about to vanish, Tuxedo Mask was enraged by this and screamed, "Don't touch her you creep."   
"What have you done to her!" Luna demanded, glaring at the one called Diamond. Diamond did not say any thing to Luna but insead he forcefully, took Lady Serenity by the shoulders and stared to give her a very deep kiss. As he wrapped his cape around, her like Tuxedo Mask did anytime he would kiss her. Diamond made sure that Tuxedo Mask knows what kind of a kiss it was. That is if you know what, I mean. Tuxedo Mask took a step torwards them as he did they all vanished, and Diamond was still kissing Wicked Lady.(Serenity)   
As soon as they were gone, the scouts all noticed that Tuxedo Mask was crying. Sailor Mars went to him to see if there was anything she could do to help him but as she did he screamed, "Serena no what has he done to you. My love."   
Back on Diamond's ship, Diamond was seating on his throne and Lady Serenity was seating on the arm of Diamond's throne. Diamond had one hand on Lady Serenity leg, when Diamond said, "as soon as we get the silver moon crystal we will be out of here." Lady Serenity smiled at him and leaned back onto his shoulders it was then that Diamond called for Sapphire.   
As soon as Sapphire arrived Diamond said, "I do not want anything to happen to Lady Serenity and you and Emerald are going to make sure of that right?" Sapphire looked surprised that Diamond called for him. You see Diamond does not get a lot of time to spend with Sapphire.   
Diamond said, "Little brother I would spend more time with you if I could. You know that." Sapphire nodded and said, "I will do my best Diamond." Then Diamond said, "Soon the sliver crystal will be ours, and we can go home." Diamond smiled and sat back down as Sapphire left the room and Diamond looked at Lady Serenity and said, "My pet I will not let anything happen to you." Then Diamond pulls her down on his lap and gives her a kiss.   
Lady Serenity lied next to Diamond his hand tangled in her hair both of them slightly covered by a sheet   
The next day after school Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina all met at the temple on Cherry Hill, to talk about what happened the day before. Mina said, "I can't believe she let that guy kiss her like that and in front of Darien" Lita said, "I can't believe she tried to kill us." Amy said, "Well we can't hurt her no matter what she dose she is stall your Serena some where in that girl we saw to is your Serena." Raye said, "She tried to kill us because that guy Prince Diamond has brain washed her to hate us. We have to get our old Serena back okay. So are you with me?" They all said "yes."   
The scouts did not get 10ft out of the temple when Lady Serenity and Emerald showed up and said, "Now it time for all of you to die." This time the scouts knew they had to fight her. Right at that time Tuxedo Mask arrived at the temple and said to Serena, "You do not belong to Diamond you mean to much to me to let you go." Then he showed her the star locket that she gave to him over 1000 years ago on the moon, At the same time, the sailor scouts were trying to keep Emerald busy. Emerald said, "No Lady Serenity do not listen to them."   
At that time Sapphire showed up and said, "Lady Serenity do you remember how Darien betrayed you? Do you remember all the times he left you alone! Is that love? Your so-called friends they are no better. Every thing you did, no matter what it was not good enough for them. They called you meatball head and a ditz is that friendship?" Soon afterward, Tuxedo Mask said, "You know thats not true." Then Sailor Mars said, "I know that I'm stubborn, impatient, and ill tempered and I know we fight a lot. However, I was always there for you. When you needed me we were friends."   
Sailor Jupiter said, "Remember how we met, you were late for school one day and leisurely bumped into some bullies. They would have taken your lunch money but I stopped them by beating the heck out of them. And later the kids at school made fun of me cause I was so tough but you stuck by me and remember how you loved my cooking." Tuxedo Mask said, "If you were evil we would not have done things for you." Lady Serenity said, "I don't know. I just don't know who to believe."   
After that Sapphire said, "An energy boost to clear things up." ((Will to his side any way.)) Then Lady Serenity said, "Sapphire is right you never loved me you pushed me away all the time. You are all cold and heartless you never loved me," Then they all vanished.   
Back on Diamond ship, Diamond was in the room that the dark crystal was keep. He was with Sapphire, and Emerald. Diamond told Emerald, "Fail me one more time and I will kill you Emerald do you understand me." Emerald said, "Yes Diamond I will not let it happen again."   
Lady Serenity came in to the room, wearing a white silk dress that shimmered like water, with each step that she took. As well as a row of pearls that had been sewn to the bottom hem, and said, "I would like to speak to the Prince alone if you please."   
That any one to be hurt in the fight." Sailor Jupiter said, "No one will get hurt but us that is. Look at her eyes they are colder than before. That Diamond must have her under a powerful spell."   
At that time Sailor Mercury said, "We need to buy some time until Tusked Mask gets here anyone have some ides. Then Sailor Venus said, "This is not going to be easy to do we do not want to hurt her but she does want to kill us, but maybe I can confine her in a chain. Then Sailor Venus said, "Venus...Love...Chain...Encircle!"   
Lady Serenity counter by saying, "Nega...Moon...Magic." By saying this, she can make anything she wants. In these cases, she wanted a hand mirror, to deflate the Chain of energy back at Sailor Venus. Then Lady Serenity said, "You will have to do better than that to beat me."   
Sailor Venus said, "Ha Sailor Mercury why don't you use your bubble." Sailor Mercury said, "We can try it." So then Sailor Mercury said," Mercury...Bubble...Blast."   
Lady Serenity countered by making the hand mirror into a Chinese fan. Then she said, "Is that all you got? If it is you are in some trouble."   
Sailor Jupiter said, "I'm going to use my Thunder Dragon to knock down some of her energy." She then said, "I call on the power's of Jupiter to help me save my friend. Jupiter...Thunder...Crash!"   
Lady Serenity countered by saying, "Nega...Power...Crash." She made a blast of energy that was the same as Sailor Jupiter Thunder Dragon. Lady Serenity then said, "That was a good try, but not good enough."   
Sailor Mars said, "How about an Ancient-Evil sign" Sailor Mercury said, "It's worth a try Sailor Mars," then Sailor Mars said, "Mars...Fire.... Ball.... Charge."   
Lady Serenity countered by making the Chinese fan into an umbrella, to shielding her self from it and she then said, "As I all ready said, if that is all you got you are in a lot of trouble."   
Subsequently Dark Lady said, "It is my turn now," as she raised her hand in the air and stared to say, "Nega...Power," as a rose hit her hand. A rose from Tuxedo Mask, for at that time he arrived with a painting, in which Serena and he were models in, and told Serena that, "It's time to remember the good now." Then Lady Serenity said, "Yes I remember now. I'm loved I remember all of it now." As she gave Tuxedo Mask a kiss, her eyes turned form red back to blue.   
Prince Diamond was watching from the dark Crystal Palace as soon as he heard this, he told Emerald, "To get Lady Serenity back here now." Therefore, Emerald blasted the scout and Tuxedo Mask so they did not get in the way. She blasted Serena; enable to knock her out, to make sure she would come back with them. She used a beam, of energy that can be directed at a specific target, some thing like sailor Venus's first weapon. Tuxedo Mask throws a single red rose at the beam of energy, and stopped it. Then Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus called on their power to make Emerald, withdraw.   
Diamond appeared, and said, "Tuxedo Mask hold her while you can but, It's my bed that she slept in and I know how it feel to have her lying next to me in bed and I will have her back in my bed very soon." Then he told Emerald to come home it was too risky. Later that night after the fight in which they had, got Serena back to her old self. Serena did not go home that night she stayed at Raye house, and in the morning, all of the scouts were to meet there, and think of what to tell Serena's mom, and dad. What the scouts did not know was the whole fight was caught on tape, but they would at 10:00 P.M. tonight. At 10:00, the scouts were all at home.   
Amy was watching the news and doing her homework that night. When she saw the news, and watched the fight, she called the other scouts. By that time, everyone saw it. Serena's mom and dad saw it on the news.   
Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were at the temple, Mina said, "I hops Serena's mom and dad did not see that." Lita said, "I hope all of our parents didn't see that. If Serena's mom and dad did see that, what are we going too do? They will want to know what is going on, and our parents will too." Raye said, "They are her parents and they have a right to know." Mina said, "Raye is right it's time to tell all of our parents the truth. Right, the whole truth, about the Moon Kingdom, Serena, Darien as well as the sailor scouts, if we do it here all together, it will be better that way." Amy said, "Yes it's time to tell them all of it."   
Serena said, "But if we tell them, they may not believe us. If they do, how will they handle it? I know my dad will go nuts when I tell him about Darien and me. What about all of are friends? What do we do about them?" Amy said, "We will worry about our friends later, but for now we should worry about our parents."   
Later that day Serena called her mom and dad and told them to meet her at the Temple, on Cherry Hill rd at 5:00 p.m. tonight. Mina and Amy called their parents as well and told them to meet them the same thing. Raye on the other hand just told her grandfather to be in the main room at 5:00 p.m. 


	5. Diamond wins the girl

When every ones parents were there, Serena told them all to have a seat, and before long she said "this would be a lot easier to do if we had someone else tell you so." Serena touched her forehead then held up her locket and yelled, "Sliver... Moon...Crystal ... show them are turn forms Show them the time know to one and all as the Silver Millennium!" With dazzling flashes of light and a crashing of thunder, Serena transformed into Princess Serena and then Queen Serenity appeared, out of a Brilliant crescent shaped light.  
  
Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina changed into their Princess forms as will, but as soon as they saw Queen Serenity and Princess Serena, they bowed before. Then Mina said, "We would like you to meet Princess Serena, and her mother Queen Serenity."  
  
Next Queen Serenity looked at her daughter and smiled as she said, "My dearest daughter, so the time has come for them to learn the turn." Serena said, "Yes mother, so can you please help," Queen Serenity said, "Very well my dearest."  
  
Queen Serenity said, "First I will tell you about a time knows as the Silver Millennium. A 1000 years ago was a time of peace and prosperity for humans and I ruled the universe from the Moon Kingdom.  
  
The only real threat at the time was the mirror of this universe known as the Negaverse. This was a universe of deceit, torment, hatred and evil. It was just a horrible place. Its ruler was an evil woman named Queen Beryl. At the center of this, Negaverse was the Negaforce. Her plan was to take over the universe using this Negaforce to win the battle that would inevitably take place.  
  
Queen Beryl seizing the opportunity of a lunar eclipse led the Negaverse army on an attack upon the Moon Kingdom. Queen Beryl's four generals led the Negaverse army, ((in order, form least inputted too most inputted is Zoisite, Jedeite, Nephlyte, and Malachite.))  
  
The Moon Kingdom's was no match for the powerful Negaverse army. The four princesses from Serena's court attempted to overcome the Negaverse army but this attempt proved to be futile. The casualties of this war were rather heavy; amongst them was the moon princess, my only daughter, and the prince earth's, prince Darien.  
  
After the initial battles the Negaverse claimed victory. I knew that the Negaverse could not be allowed to rule the universe, so using the Imperium Silver Crystal and the moon crescent wand, and I sent Queen Beryl, Negaverse army, and the Negaforce back into the Negaverse. Nevertheless, the moon kingdom was destroyed as I sacrificed my life and I sent my daughter and all the children of the moon, 1000 years into the future.  
  
Now I will tell you about Princess Serena's court. As you know Serena was at one time, known as Princess Serena of the moon kingdom she is also the warrior Sailor Moon.  
  
At one time Amy was known as, Princess Amy, she is the Princess of the planet Mercury, and she is the pretty warrior Sailor Mercury. ((Amy's mom turned white and looked at Amy as if she had never see her before that day.))  
  
At one time Raye was know as, Princess Raye, she is the Princess of the planet Mars, she is also the pretty warrior Sailor Mars ((Raye's grandfather just closed his eyes.))  
  
At one time Lita was known as, Princess Lita, she is the Princess of the planet Jupiter; she is also the pretty warrior Sailor Jupiter.  
  
At one time Mina was known as, Princess Mina, she is the Princess of the planet Venus, and she is the pretty warrior Sailor Venus. ((Mina's mom and dad both turned white and looked at her and said, "Well now we know why you were always going off places in the middle of the night."))  
  
At one time Darien was know as Prince Darien is the Prince of earth, and is the love of Princess Serena, and probably even her hero." To this day, they all fight evil, and Serena is at any time ready to give up her life as I did to save the life of other."  
  
When Queen Serenity was done, no one said a word but Serena's dad was a little red in the face from when Queen Serenity told about Serena and Darien. Serena's mom looked white as a ghost. All the other parents were a little pale.  
  
All but Raye's grandfather he just opened his eyes and said, "I know that there was something about these girls the whole time that Serena was missing I known they known more than they were letting on. Princesses I never would have guessed it."  
  
Sammy Serena's little brother said, "Wow my sister is sailor moon this is so cool to think all this time Serena was sailor moon. She is even a Princess and she doesn't look a day over thirteen wow." Serena dad said, "So where is this Darien guy I would like to meet him." Serena then says "I have something to say. I know that I'm loved there but I know that what Diamond told me is true as well and that he loves me in some way." Lita said "but all he wants is your body Serena." Serena turned on her heals and walked out of the Temple, but sooped at the stapes and said "I know but I like it the way he look's and " and with that she was gone. 


End file.
